The Frontier Under Mt Olympos
by IAmRatBoy
Summary: The calm before the storm shouldn't be a doozy, sadly this group isn't so lucky. (CURRENTLY IN A WHOLE REWRITE, CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED AS I FINISH THEM) (SYOC - STILL OPEN) Rated T for violence and darker themes
1. An Odd Awakening

**Author's Note: This is something I've had as a small idea for a few years now, first it started as a really bad fanfiction I posted on here that then grew into a bad fanfiction that I never posted. Rewriting it so I can finally get a grasp on what I wanted than a vague idea that has popped in my head from time to** **time.**

* * *

Bustling Shibuya, packed trains and crowds of people. Much of the place seemed ordinary, but the large amount of children were distinct from everyone. Many children had phones in their hands, going in specific patterns to one place throughout the town at the subway. One was a boy with a blue bandanna and a ponytail, remote from the groups of children heading in the same direction as him, even arguing with a boy that had a pair of googles atop his head. But little did he know, another boy was following him. Other than the short hair and clothes, nearly everything about this boy was identical to the boy he was following. As the boy being stalked lead himself to an elevator, the other boy picked up his pace. This was proven to fail when the same boy with goggles from before bumped into him, nearly losing his balance and falling into the door of the elevator. While composing himself, he stared at the floor for a minute, clenching his fists against the elevator door. _What now? I can try again tomorrow..._ That thought disappeared as he began to feel disoriented, along with blurry vision, he heard a voice mumble in his head saying:

 _You wish to find him?_

"W-What?" The boy said as he felt himself losing consciousness before stumbling away from the elevator, sitting on the floor to not fall over. The voice spoke again as it got louder:

 _Do you want my help?_

He clinged onto his head as the the question began to repeat in his head, getting loud to a point where it felt as if his head was gonna burst. He answered in hope it would disappear,"F-Fine! Yes, I want your help!"

The pain stopped as soon as he finished his sentence, but it didn't make the situation any better. He looked back at the crowds of people, noticing that no one seemed to notice his outbursts from whatever was happening. He began to notice everything and everyone starting to slow down. Even though he felt a strong sinking feeling in his chest, he stood up to investigate the supernatural encounter happening in front of him. He felt as if he was being pushed towards a blond kid about to walk down a nearby stairwell, his expensive looking clothes showing from what the boy guessed was his affluent background. He reached his hand out to touch him, but for him to only feel as if he was falling. In reality he was falling, a hole that appeared beneath him, grasping him to an endless darkness. Time felt like nothing as he fell, the voice from before coming back into his head and repeating:

 _None of this is real, I won't allow it!_

The feeling of falling and the loud voice proves too much for the boy as he quickly loses consciousness. At first, it felt that he kept falling for a while, but that feeling stopped before he felt a sharp pain in his leg before he jolts up in an unknown bed. The fancy lacing and pure atmosphere to the place giving off odd vibes,as if it was manufactured from a story book. He turns to the right side of the bed to see an odd figure in front of him, as if he was looking at a glitch on a computer. The boy had the feeling that it wasn't supposed to be there, This quickly disappeared as he blinked a few times, being replaced by an excited red creature with nine tails that spoke,"Hello!"

The boy screamed as he pushed himself up against the wall that was on the left side of the bed, trying to stay away from the creature that was in front of him. The creature on the other hand turned it's head to its side as it asked,"Are you okay, it looks like you've seen a monster?"

"You are the monster!" The boy screamed as he jumped out of the bed and tried to scramble to the door on the other side of the room. The creature stood in place as he watched the kid's attempt to escape and looked back at himself, an 'oooh' coming out of his mouth and replying with,"I guess I am the monster! I should probably explain."

The creature strolls over a little closer the boy, who has himself up against the door, and greets him,"The name's Elecmon and I am a Digimon!"

"D-Digimon?" The boy repeated as he became less tense from this 'Digimon's' calm and friendly appearance, sitting criss cross to feel less uncomfortable. Elecmon nods and and gets even closer to the boy, extending his paw to him and asking,"Yep! Digital monsters! Digimon for short. Now, I know that humans have names, what's yours?"

The boy reluctantly shakes the Digimon's hand as he answers,"My name's Koichi."

"Well then Koichi! I guess I should let my lord know that you're awake, he'd love to meet you!" Elecmon says as he stands back and ushers Kouichi to stop blocking the door, who moves out of the way. He points to a coat hanger in the room and continues before he opens the door and leaves,"Please, grab your stuff, me or someone else will come get you. Don't worry, Lord Cherubimon likes you so you'll be fine here."

Koichi sits there for a minute before moving, having to process what happened and recollect his thought. Having some time before he shows up again, Koichi stands up and notices his, hat, green button up and shoes to be missing, only wearing the red long sleeved shirt he had under the green button up and his white pants. Looking at the coat hanger, he only saw his green button up awkwardly hanged on it with his shoes beneath. He grabbed the green button up and his shoes, heading back to the bed to sit. As Koichi sat down, he put his green button up back on, leaving it open, and put his shoes back on. He laid back onto the bed to access the situation as he spoke to himself,"Okay, I look for my brother only to miss him and get sent to wherever these 'Digimon' live, just great..."

"Oh crap!" Koichi said as he sat up in shock,"How am I gonna get back, is my mom gonna be alright?"

The door opens to have Elecmon walk in with worry in his eyes, asking,"Hey, are you alright? Lord Cherubimon is ready to see you..."

Koichi sits up and sprints to Elecmon, replying to the small Digimon's concern,"Can he help me get back? I need to get back for my mom!"

"H-Hey now," Elecmon stammers from Koichi's sudden question,"You gotta ask him yourself, let's go see him. I was supposed to bring you to him anyway..."

Koichi continued to sprint out of the room and asked to Elecmon,"Which way do I go to see him?"

"You just turn left and go down the stairs but-" Elecmon said before Koichi bolts down the hallway to the stairs Elecmon mentioned before saying,"Thank you for the help!"

"W-Wait!" Elecmon yelled at Koichi as he began to follow him,"you're acting too reckless, please stop before you get yourself hurt!"

Koichi didn't pay attention to the creature, only having the thought of going back home was on his mind. _I can't let my mother worry more than she has to, I have to get back!_ Koichi turned around the corner and began dash down the stairs. However, Koichi began to feel lightheaded again, losing balance and nearly crashing into the stairs only a few steps from the floor, his face ready to nosedive into the ground. Luckily before he hits the ground, a large hand catches Koichi in time. Koichi looks up to become completely dumbfounded by what he saw. What caught him seemed to be a giant pink creature with white and yellow features all over leaning over him. The Digimon gave Koichi a warm smile as he set him down on the final step, but this quickly changed as Elecmon caught up. Cherubimon looked at the small Digimon with a cold stare and spoke with no emotion,"I told you to keep him calm..."

"I-I'm sorry lord!" Elecmon shuddered as he bowed his head down in shame. Cherubimon sighed as he shook his head and said,"Well, I can't change what has been done."

Cherubimon took a deep breath, mustering up the pride he had, and joyfully proclaimed,"Hello Koichi! I am Cherubimon, and welcome to the Digital World!"

* * *

 **Well, that's my poor excuse of the first chapter. While this is going to be a shorter story, there will be other stories that go along with this one. Originally I had then entire cast made, but it felt really bland and I wanted to see this story from many different minds of the characters, as if you can see this world from many different perspectives than my own. There are only two Digimon taken for this story, one will not be mentioned since it's not going to be revealed till the next chapter, and Elecmon. Every other Digimon that can Digivolve into an Olympus XII member is on the table. Please PM me your guys entries, any entry that is placed in the reviews will be ignored.**

 **Name:**

 **Nationality: (Please not Japan or America, the purpose of this team is that they're from all over the world and these specific two places, which I see are the most chosen for OC's)**

 **Age: (9-13)**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance / Outfit:**

 **History:**

 **Hobbies: (Optional)**

 **Digimon:**

 **Digimon Line: (Put it like this: Baby I- Baby II- Child- Adult- Perfect- Ultimate)**

 **Personality:**

 **Small History:**


	2. A Partner Not Deemed Worthy

**Author's Note: Some who submitted are sending in wrong Digimon so I wanted to make it clear again for people writing their characters, I want Digimon that can Digivolve into OLYMPUS XII MEMBERS. Otherwise, another person has been accepted, at the moment I will only be looking at female characters since this group has too many guys lol.**

 **Disclaimer: *Enter a sentence where I don't own anything of Digimon or the characters in this chapter yada yada yada***

* * *

There was a long amount of silence that the three had before Cherubimon spoke again,"Um... Really, no reaction?'

"I... I think that wasn't the best of an entrance Lord..." Elecmon replied as he went to sit on the same step as Koichi,"Isn't there only a few humans that know about Digimon?"

"I'm really sorry, it's all just a lot to handle," Koichi said as he stood up from the stairs," but I'm gonna guess we both have a lot of questions for one another, so I'll just ask. How long have I been here?"

Cherubimon's face lit up as he began to explain,"Well, time here in the digital world is very much slower than the human world."

"How much slower?"

"Well, a minute in your world is like a few hundred days here, you don't even age!" Cherubimon grins as he clasps his hands together,"Which means that you can stay here as long as needed to save our world!"

Koichi was taken aback by what Cherubimon said,"S-Saving the world? But I'm just a kid!"

"Exactly!" Cherubimon yelled in joy as he floated away from the staircase to an open, churchlike room with an altar. Elecmon poked Koichi's shoulder as he pointed to Cherubimon, suggesting that the two should follow him. Koichi nodded and walked with Elecmon in Cherubimon's direction. Seeing the quiet room, much smaller digimon were in their own corner, being treated by other Digimon. When the digimon saw Elecmon, a few excitingly waved but were stopped by the other digimon. They would whisper in their ears and watch their excited look change to fear and sadness. Elecmon sighed as he continued to walk, attempting to ignore it. Koichi noticed the little situation, he asked Elecmon,"You okay Elecmon, what was that about?"

"O-Oh..." Elecmon mumbled as he tried to lied,"It's nothing, we're supposed to be quiet in here most of the time..."

While Koichi wanted to find out more about Elecmon's problem, he didn't want to cause trouble. As the two caught up and walked along with Cherubimon, they listened to what he got so excited about,"Children have been a key to saving the digital world since the beginning. While many were not talked about because some of the events were not as important as the eight chosen children. They saved us from one of the worst beings that came upon our world. It established a trust between the digimon and humans, but that came along with another set of problems..."

"What were that other set of problems?" Koichi asked as the group came upon a giant altar that was of an angel, Cherubimon sighing as he continued,"Yes... the newly developing internet acted as a portal between the two worlds, and a group accidentally created a vicious Digimon that nearly caused a nuclear war. Of course, it was stopped but at the cost of me and two children who sacrificed themselves to stop others from getting killed."

"But you're still here, how can you say you died but still be here?" Koichi asked as he and Elecmon sat on a marble chair under the altar while Cherubimon stayed up. Cherubimon turned his focus to the altar with a grim look on his face,"T-That's a story for another day..."

The large digimon coughed as he tried to change the situation,"Anyways, that won't happen here, especially with you!"

Cherubimon turned back to Koichi and Elecmon with a smile,"Koichi, you were chosen to save us from one of these such villains!"

He turned to the altar and flew up to the open hands that angel had, and grabbed chunks of rocks from them. He floated back down to the boy and placed a big white rock in his hands. Koichi was surprised by the rock before placing it in his pocket,"For such a large rock, it's very light."

"It'll be more clear when the time comes." Cherubimon says before a cleric-looking human bursts in from a large door,"Lord Cherubimon! We're under attack by another one of Plutomon's army!"

"Thanks for letting us know ClavisAngemon, we'll be out in a second!" Cherubimon yells back as he turns back to Koichi and Elecmon,"I wasn't expecting this but it seems that time is now."

"Wait, now? But you haven't told me what for!" Koichi replied as he began to get pushed by Cherubimon's hand to the door to the outside. Koichi would look up to see that the building he was in was can be suspected to be a church, but that was quickly changed when a barrage of cannonballs collided with the building. A loud maniacal laugh could be heard from the distance. Out the shadows from destroyed homes comes a group of Yeti looking creatures, a giant bird with scattered red feathers leading them.

"Mojyamon! Looks like we found our human!" The bird creature barked as he pointed at Koichi,"Remember what the boss said, round them up and execute!"

 **COCKATRIMON - Sure, the bird can't fly but that doesn't mean it doesn't make up for it in power! It's attack Petra Fire can even petrify a Perfect level Digimon if accomplished!**

Elecmon ran in front of Koichi, holding out his arms,"Don't worry I'll be sure to protect you!"

Cherubimon then grabs Elecmon by the tail with a stern look,"Your job is to get the other Rookie Digimon to safety, you'll only get in the way."

"In the way!? Koichi doesn't have his partner yet!" Elecmon barked back before Cherubimon let him go to plop on the floor,"I'll make sure you don't even see him again if you continue to disobey my orders Elecmon!"

Koichi tried to reach for Elecmon but he pushed him away,"I'm fine, don't worry about me..."

Elecmon dusted himself off, took a quick look at Cherubimon, and ran back into the church. Cherubimon placed one hand in front of Koichi, who was staring at the church door,"You need to focus on the enemy right now, he said it himself, he'll be fine."

Koichi gave him a reluctant nod and faced the Cockatrimon, who was waiting for Koichi to make the first move.

"Mojyamon!" Cockatrimon said as he raised his right wing to the sky. A group of unicorn-like Digimon fly from above the church. Cherubimon raised his right arm and also faced Cockatrimon,"Unimon!"

Two stand in silence, everyone standing still.

"Attack!"

Everything set off as the two groups advanced, shards of ice and balls of light flying everywhere. Koichi attempts to dodge both of the group's attack with difficulty, Cherubimon walking back and watching from afar. Cockatrimon, on the other hand, was dodging projectiles with ease, focusing on reaching Koichi. When Cockatrimon reaches Koichi, he trusts his beak in his direction," **Beak Slide!** "

The beak scratches Koichi's arm as he stumbles back from the attack, looking at the cut in his shirt, but seeing no gash. Koichi was stunned by this, confused by what seemed to be a strong attack doing nothing to him. Cockatrimon begins to fume from his head,"How'd did my attack do nothing?!"

Cockatrimon began to walk back as he mumbled under his breath, before pointing at his eyes with his wings," **Petra Fire!** "

"Cover your eyes!" Cherubimon yelled from afar. Koichi listened and placed his hands over his eyes as he hoped that Cockatrimon would stop, however, Cockatrimon began to advance on Koichi. As he got closer to Koichi, a scramble grew louder and louder behind the church door. Soon, Cockatrimon got close to grab Koichi's arms, but stopped when he heard a voice from the church along with losing focus on his Petra Fire.

"Rookies! Charge!" The voice screamed before a group of Gotsumon, Floramon and Otamamon rushed out of the church door, directly at Cockatrimon, piling onto him. Elecmon runs out of the church with a large difference from before, wearing a pair of silver cup goggles atop his head and a damaged red scarf around his neck. He runs out to Koichi with a grin on his face,"It looked like you needed help, me and my friends got the numbers on our side!"

"Thanks Elecmon,"Koichi said as he gave Elecmon a positive smile, Cherubimon on the other hand was shocked and infuriated by Elecmon.

"How dare you disobey me!" Cherubimon growls as he grabs Elecmon, lifting him up face to face,"I brought you here because no one else would take you in, and I'm ready to do the same!"

Cherubimon began to slowly crush Elecmon in his hand, and Koichi began to grab at one of Cherubimon's leg,"Let him go! Please!"

In Koichi's pocket, the rock started to become hotter and hotter, floating out of Koichi's pocket and attracting everyone's attention. Cherubimon lets go of Elecmon, falling onto Koichi's head and both tumbling to the ground. The rock spun in a circle, losing it's sharp features and maintaining the look of a ball. The rock starts to crumble, and soon appears a white triangular device with a circle button and triangle button on each side, falling right in front of Koichi and Elecmon. Everyone, especially Cherubimon, was surprised that Elecmon was the Digimon that allowed Koichi to break open the rock, Cherubimon saying,"How could...How did..."

Elecmon took no time in grabbing the device and tossing it Koichi. While Koichi had no idea what this device was, but it felt as if he already knew what it was,"G-Tector..."

Koichi sat there for a second before standing up with a determined look,"Elecmon, ready?"

Elecmon's face lit up and nodded to Koichi,"Definitely!"

Koichi aimed the G-Tector at the sky and the pressed the circular light brown button, facing it towards Elecmon as he said,"G-Tector, proceed!"

The G-Tector started to vibrate as small beams of light spouted out the Digivice, the symbol on the G-Tector appearing on the screen. The entire screen then shoots out a ball of light, bolting to Elecmon. When it collides with Elecmon, he is covered by the light and morphed into a completely different creature. Elecmon grew from his animal-like form to a faun with white hair and a red tattoo on his shoulders and chest. Wearing a black vest, white gloves and silver armor on his legs, he also keeps his silver cup goggles and red scarf.

" **Aegiomon!** " He yelled as the light that covered him disappeared, flying back into the G-Tector. Aegiomon turned to Cockatrimon as he shook off the shock experienced from Elecmon's digivolution, swatting at the rookie Digimon surrounding him and looking at the group of Mojyamon,"Don't just stand there, fight!"

Some Mojyamon stayed, some fled from the battlefield. While Cockatrimon was going to berate the Digimon who fled, he began to hear a song, the area around becoming pitch black. Cockatrimon could only see Aegiomon playing from a musical instrument, and had the urge to only fight Aegiomon.

 **AEGIOMON - A Champion Digimon that was only known in fairy tales, his Syrinx can be used to do his special attack Attract Echo, able to catch a Digimon's attention and only focus on them.**

Cockatrimon began to go berzerk, shooting wind out from its wings towards Aegiomon with a piercing scream," **Again Star! Again Star! Again Star! Again Star! Again Star!** "

Aegiomon bounced around as he dodged every single blade of wind while still playing his song. He advanced closer to the bird and leaped into the air, landing behind Cockatrimon while kicking its legs behind himself," **Iron Thrust!** "

Cherubimon stayed in his shocked state, not sure what to do. Koichi looked up at Cherubimon and yanked at his leg again,"Isn't this your Kingdom!? Help him!"

Cherubimon regained focused and nodded to Koichi as he replied,"Help me bring the Rookie Digimon back into the Church!"

"Right!"

As Koichi and Cherubimon ushered the Rookie Digimon back into the Church, the battle between Aegiomon and Cockatrimon allowed the rest of the Mojyamon to retreat in fear without Cockatrimon's knowledge. Aegiomon used this to his advantage as he stopped using Attract Echo,"Looks like you're all alone in this huh?"

Cockatrimon looked back to see the Mojyamon gone and replaced with the Unimon advancing on him, a panicked look appearing on his face. The Unimon quickly pile onto him, restraining him as Aegiomon is given rope to tie him up with. Feeling accomplished, Aegiomon turned back to the church to see Koichi standing with the open door, blown away by Aegiomon fighting Cockatrimon. Aegiomon ran up to Koichi, beginning to be covered by light again and shrinking down to Elecmon again. Elecmon leaps into Koichi's arms as he yells,"We did it! We really did it!"

"I think you mean that you did it,"Koichi said as he placed Elecmon back down on the ground. Elecmon puffed out his cheeks,"Don't be so modest! If it wasn't for you I couldn't turn into Aegiomon!"

Koichi and Elecmon chuckled at them competing for the most humble award as Cherubimon appears before the two. The two become silent as the large digimon sighed,"I think I owe you both an apology..."

"Yeah," Koichi said as he crossed his arms,"A leader shouldn't do that to his own people."

Cherubimon flinched at Koichi's remark, putting his left hand behind his back as a hushed scratching noise of a CD could be heard,"Y-You're right, I admit fault there."

"Eh, no hard feelings?" Elecmon said as he held out a hand in the air. Cherubimon poked the hand with one of his fingers,"Of course."

"Lord Cherubimon sir!" A Unimon shouted as they dragged Cockatrimon to the group,"Where should we move this villain to?"

"To the dungeon," Cherubimon replied as he pointed to a set of stairs outside to the side of the church. While the group of Unimon dragged Cockatrimon to the dungeon, Cherubimon turns back to Koichi and Elecmon,"Now that that's over, we need to go over the next step."

Cherubimon brought out the other colored rocks as he started to talk,"As you got your G-Tector, there is more to just you having one."

"So, there are others?" Koichi asked as he picked up Elecmon. Cherubimon nodded and pointed to the sky,"We'll be finding them with a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Koichi mumbled as he looked where he was pointing with Elecmon, seeing nothing there. Cherubimon chuckled at the two,"We'll have to wait for now, do you want some tea while we're waiting?"

Koichi and Elecmon both shook their head and sat next to each other a little away from the church door, Elecmon saying,"We can waiting right here, right Koichi?"

"Right." Koichi said as he patted Elecmon on the head,"If that's alright with you Cherubimon?"

Cherubimon gave a nod as he went back into the church, peeking through the door as he watched Elecmon and Koichi looking up at the clouds in the sky. _That battle felt too easy to me, what are you hiding Plutomon..._

* * *

 **At this point, posting will be a little bit slower since school is starting back up after Spring Break, but I can easily be contacted, so don't be shy to PM me even if it's a few days later! Another important notice! I have the links to pictures of the covers and G-Tectors for the current group on my profile if you want to see Elecmon's be careful as it can be spoiled for you about the other members.**

 **UPDATE:** **Another issue I forgot to say, you can send in fan-made Digimon. While they still have to follow that rule that they need an Olympos XII Digimon to be the canon Ultimate, they'll have to either have be shown in images or detailed appearances in the PM. At the moment the third chapter is halfway done and is longer than this chapter. I noticed many typos and accidental details from my draft of the chapter so that was the biggest reason why I updated this chapter along with this update, thank you to everyone has read the fan-fic, there will be a chapter hopefully by the end of the week.**


	3. Behind the Scenes - Apathetic

**Author's Note: Damn, it has definitely been way too long without an update, I apologize for my absence on writing chapters. A massive burnout occurred for this story and I'm trying to break though it(which may make this chapter not the best I could write it as). I had the entire story planned out and I guess I just got burned out from it since I couldn't think of any words to really write. I'm waiting a little bit on for more entries so don't be shy if you think I won't see your entry, send them in! If you wish to know the requirements for a character, please look at what I put in the author notes in the last two chapters, since I updated them because of misspellings and a tiny story error I saw.**

 **However! This chapter has a different name, this was a last minute idea I had that grew to me as I was working on chapter 3(now chapter 4). While I'm working on the normal chapters, I will have a possible chapter in between to show pieces of the story for the viewer and not exactly things that all the main characters know and experience together.**

 **Disclaimer: *Enter the sentence where I don't own anything of Digimon or the characters in this chapter, I made my character yada yada yada***

 **Bold: English**

* * *

A forest with an opening field covered with familiar yellow flowers, one would think of it as a beautiful place but a young teen that rediscovered it looked at it differently. He stood tall for his age, 5'5" to be exact. His circle black glasses were foggy from tears, and his steel blue overalls, long sleeved light salmon colored shirt and light steel blue sneakers were muddy and torn. He held on the string necklace around his neck as he grabbed onto the tree he stood by with his other hand. A place full of memories that he tried to stop thinking of for so many years had resurfaced in ugly ways in his mind. Something about a girl, a knife and him crying, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. It begun to rain, which quickly turned into a harsh thunderstorm in a matter of seconds, the boy was about to turn back to his camp when he saw a glimpse of something in the middle of the field. A brown creature with longs ear and pink dashes on them appeared, seeming to stare at him with a dull emotionless eye with his back turned to him. The boy screamed out a name, Lopmon, as he ran out into the field towards him. The problem was, Lopmon disappeared as he got close, as if he was a glitch that was deleted. The teen stopped in his tracks, shocked by what he just saw, not understanding what just happened to the small abnormal creature. A voice came into his head, a weak headache growing on the right side of his forehead.

 **Do you want to find me?**

He turned his head around, thinking the voice came from Lopmon nearby. He began to cling his head from the headache with his right head as he said," **Lopmon, o-of course I do! Come on out please!** "

 **Do you want their help?**

He looked up to see a blurry image of someone, he had no idea who he was, but he could tell something was wrong. He began to stumble after the headache turned into a sharp pain in his head, which then turned to his head to his right arms. He fell to the ground, which he hadn't realize turned into water. He started to not feel anything as the voice said one more thing before disappearing.

 **None of this is real, I won't allow it!**

After a short period of time, his eyes opened to see a blurry image of something swimming towards him. _A-Another animal?_ The boy lost conscious again for a few minutes, but regained it quickly when he felt the start of a fire next to him, breathing in the smoke from it. He quietly coughed and looked up at the sky, the clouds were extremely closer than usual, and he guessed it was early in the afternoon. He scanned the area but stopped when his eyes laid upon a bear with a weird get up standing in front of him. It was a back bear standing at a little more than 3 feet, wearing multiple long navy blue belts around his body and paws. He had a hat in his hands, a baseball cap with the red writing "BEARS" on the back. Usually a normal person would be terrified and scream from seeing a bear, but the boy knew better. The boy sat up and spoke," **You.** "

The bear turned to see the teen with a happy look on his face,"Huh? **Oh, you speak that language!** "

" **You're a Digimon...** " The boy trailed off and looked into the trees past the bear as he took a moment to access the situation. _They weren't lying, they weren't crazy. I'M not crazy..._ He looked back at the bear. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ The bear walked closer to him and said," **Oh boy! Do all humans know about Digimon?** "

" **Uhhh...** " The boy replied. _Thank god, he doesn't know._ He tried to spout out a lie with a strong poker face," **Yeah, they do.** "

The Digimon's eyes lightened up and he threw forward his paw towards the boy," **Sweet! I'm Kumamon! What's your name?** "

" **Corduroy.** " He answered, but didn't move to shake Kumamon's hand, the two standing still in awkward silence for a minute before Kumamon nervously chuckled and went to put out the fire. Kumamon didn't expect to meet his first human like this, it freaked him out how emotionless he was acting. Corduroy looked at the red digital watch around his hand and saw that the time was flashing 0:00. _Hmm, must've broke in the water._ He made Kumamon jolt when he said," **So... Where am I?** "

Kumamon turned back to Corduroy with a surprised grin on his face and replied," **Oh! Oh! How about I show you?** "

* * *

After a short travel from the odd little forest the two were in, the two arrived in what seemed to be a large bustling town. As they walked towards the middle of the city, Corduroy listened in on the Digimon who lived in this city. A Burgermon yelled out a name, Doggymon, as a order call for a burger and fries. He watched the Digimon walk up to a counter and the two Digimon began to talk in a language he couldn't understood. A Clockmon was at his stall, showcasing a display of odd shaped watches to a group of various Digimon he was friendly with. Corduroy was surprised at how much it reminded him of the city he lives in. A large city, but the people, or Digimon in this case, act like they all live in a small town. Once in a while Kumamon would look back at Corduroy when he wasn't looking, smiling at the glimpses of emotion that would appear on his face.

The atmosphere soon changed when a large clash and scuffling was heard in a nearby alley, Corduroy and Kumamon stopped in place and looked towards the alley where the noise came from. Many Digimon around them shuddered from the noise, but kept going on with their lives. _Even with a fight nearby, they continue to ignore it. It's as if this is normal for them..._ Kumamon however puffed up his chest in defiance of the noise," **I knew they didn't do anything about it.** "

" **Who didn't do anything about it?** " Corduroy asked, Kumamon ignored what he said and started to walk towards the sound. Corduroy stayed put for a second, unsure of what he should do. _Why is he so confident in helping people, wouldn't he worry about getting hurt? He's small, he wouldn't be able to do much. I know he won't if..._ When Kumamon passed the corner into the alley, Corduroy felt a sense of never felt before panic overflow him, as if he never felt concern for another before, and he felt pushed to follow. _God what am I doing, this is clearly a kid going into a fight... I can't let him!_ Corduroy began to run down the alley, unprepared for what would happen next.


End file.
